Cenizas quedan
by Kjelle Kjelsen
Summary: Después de su divorcio, Sasuke, entra en una espiral de depresión que sólo podía ser llenada a base de trabajo. Preocupada por él, Sakura, decide que es momento de que salga de ese agujero convirtiendo a Sasuke en su padrino de bodas.


_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, por los que este proyecto es sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**Único. **

La boda se realizaría en la playa. Si le preguntaban a él, le parecía demasiado cliché, pero Sakura había opinado que era romántico y su futuro esposo no quiso rebatir esa opinión. Dado que su mejor amiga comenzaba a padecer la crisis existencial de querer que su boda fuera perfecta, también preferiría no decirle nada. Ya cuando se diera cuenta de que hasta la comida tenía arena ya estaría casada y podría decirle, con orgullo, que se lo había dicho.

Ver a Sakura vestida con su elegante vestido de novia, recordó el día de su boda. Los nervios que había sentido, todo lo que había padecido… y ahora estaba ahí divorciado y fingiendo que nada de eso le había afectado, que le era indiferente.

Sakura le tocó el hombro con suavidad. Podía notar en su mirada que sabía lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

—Vamos, Sasuke, yo soy la que debería de estar nerviosa —le dijo con suavidad. Él sonrió con suavidad.

—Llevas tanto con Lee que esto es meramente formal ahora que serán padres —mencionó con cierta diversión. Sakura se escandalizó.

—¡Eso es secreto! —bajó la voz, verificando que nadie hubiera escuchado esa información.

Dado que los padres de Sakura eran demasiado conservadores, no habían estado de acuerdo que viviera en unión libre, menos cuando no parecían tener intención de casarse. Pero después de la noticia de que serían padres, decidieron que era momento de dar el siguiente paso. A ellos no les importaba, pero no querían que más adelante su hijo o hija, fuera víctima de habladurías, comenzando, principalmente, por los padres de Sakura.

—Nadie está aquí, la ceremonia ya va a comenzar así que todos deben de estar esperando por tu aparición. —Le tranquilizó, Sakura respiro profundamente antes de mirarle con afecto. Sabía por su mirada lo que trataba de decirle. Lamentaba tanto que estuviera ahí, sin nadie que lo acompañará.

Sí bien había llegado con su hermano, al cual había tenido que arrastrar hasta ahí para no llegar solo, sabía a qué se refería Sakura. Un par de años antes habría llegado con quien una vez fue su esposo. Desvío la mirada, se separó de Sakura y camino a la puerta.

—Vamos, no queremos que la novia de pierda el día de su boda —Sakura se acomodo el vestido por última vez y tras sonreír ampliamente camino fuera de la habitación.

.

Miró con cierto desdén el plato de pastel que tenía frente a él. Itachi lo miro un segundo antes de robarle el plato, no le importaba, no le gustaba lo dulce. Y no era realmente el pastel lo que le había estado molestando. En cuanto término la ceremonia y la recepción comenzó, lo vio. En algún momento pensó que no asistiría, no recordaba haber recibido su aceptación a la boda. Puede que Sakura lo haya echo y evitó decirle para que no se negara a ir.

Lo peor del caso es que iba con esa… aquella mujer que había causado su separación. Pero era obvio, por ella se habían divorciado. Sólo había que mirarla para saber que era la mejor opción, era guapa, bastante delicada, con una voz fina y siempre estaba calmada, aunque su timidez llegaba a exasperar, era el prototipo de esposa perfecta. Lo cual él nunca pudo ser.

—Ya deja de mirarlo, lo vas a desgastar —escuchó a su hermano hablar. Lo miro ofendido, como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo o algo por el estilo y tan sólo estar a su lado fuera lo más desagradable que le había sucedido—. No me mires así, de no ser porque siempre fue despistado hasta Naruto se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo estas viendo… y que ya asesinaste a su acompañante de la forma más dolorosa que puedes concebir.

Sasuke desvío la mirada y chasqueo la lengua.

—No sé de qué hablas.

Itachi sólo sonrió y quiso meter en el mismo hoyo tanto a su hermano como a Hinata.

.

La recepción término cuando los novios se fueron. Él aún estaba ahí, no supo cuando se acercó a la barra y comenzó a pedir trago tras trago. Tal vez fue cuando su hermano se alejo de ahí con una mujer que no conocía, tal vez era amiga de Sakura, pero no tenía idea. O tal vez fue cuando Naruto se acercó a Hinata y la besó. No podía saberlo con exactitud, ¡pero claro que eso había sido un beso! Lo peor es que no podía molestarse. Llevarán dos años separados, Naruto podía estar con quien quiera, lo sabía, pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso.

—¿Le sirvo otra cosa? —El cantinero acercó a él, otra vez, siempre con una sonrisa. Sasuke sólo levantó su copa vacía y el joven le sirvió otro trago de lo mismo que habían estado bebiendo.

Sasuke no era buen bebedor, se emborrachaba con facilidad y dejaba que sus emociones salieran a flote. Al no ser consciente de lo que hacía, siempre terminaba metiéndose en problemas. Es por eso que, cuando el cantinero le ofreció otro trago más, y él se negó, se levantó tambaleante y camino dando traspiés. Nunca sabría qué pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, o tal vez sí, ya que se había decidido que iría a ver a Naruto y le diría de qué se iba a morir y a donde se podía ir Hinata. Ella y su estúpida delantera.

Fue cuando tropezó con una de las sillas que cayó al suelo y comenzó a reír, una carcajada sin sentido que poco a poco desapareció, dando paso a un ligero llanto. No podía detenerse, no sabía cuántas veces había sucedido y lo único que pasaba por su mente era el querer desahogar todo lo que cargaba, todo ese dolor que había callado durante esos dos años. Le dolía saber que Naruto estaba tan bien, porque él estaba destrozado.

Algunas personas que estaban todavía ahí se acercaron curiosos. Lo mejor de las bodas no sólo era la celebración, sino poder llevarse alguna que otra anécdota y Sasuke se las estaba dando. Nada como el padrino borracho y llorando en el suelo. Y no sólo eso, sino de quién se trataba.

A Sasuke no le importaba, cuanta humillación no había sufrido ese día. Y tampoco es que fuera la primera vez que se embriagaba, la diferencia era que estaba rodeado de personas dadas al chisme. Mañana seguramente sería el hazme reír de todos, hasta eso llegaría a oídos de Sakura. Perfecto, la boda de Sakura y el día en que hizo el mayor ridículo de su vida. Simplemente perfecto.

Después de que paso el llanto se sintió tan cansado, pero no quería dormir ahí. Ni despertar en algún lugar extraño. Busco en su bolsillo su teléfono móvil, debía llamar a alguien para que le ayudará a llegar a su habitación. No tenía muchos amigos, pero sí conocidos y sabía que podía confiar en ellos, al menos para eso.

Marco un número, sin siquiera checar si se equivocaba o no, porque no había necesidad. Se lo sabía de memoria. Un tono, dos… ni siquiera sonó un tercero, sabía que ya le habían respondido.

—Ven por mí —dijo, con la boca pastosa y las palabras arrastradas. No espero respuesta y colgó.

* * *

La bruma que le había dejado su borrachera le había dado un terrible dolor de cabeza. No recordaba con exactitud que había hecho después de beber trago tras trago. Tenía el cuerpo entumido, la boca pastosa y tenía la sensación de que su cuerpo no era suyo. Más cuando intento moverse y algo pesado en su cintura no lo dejo.

Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda. Aquello no podía ser cierto. Nervioso, retiro las sábanas y lo pudo ver. Era un brazo extendido sobre él. Y viéndolo ahí, noto que no traía camisa alguna puesta. Temiendo lo peor, se levantó de la cama, dándose cuenta de que era una mala idea pues el dolor de cabeza se intensificó, con cuidado se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Necesitaba calmarse y unas aspirinas. Ese dolor no se quitaría sólo, no al menos en un futuro inmediato.

La persona a lado de él se movió en la cama. Aquello estaba mal… ¡más que mal! Era un completo error. Miró sus piernas y noto que vestía el pantalón del pijama. Aquello no ayudaba, se lo podía haber puesto en la noche él… o aquel sujeto. ¡Dios, aquello era frustrante!

—Buenos días —escuchó. Se quería morir, sólo había una persona con ese maldito tono de voz.

No quería voltear y verlo. No sabía quién lo odiaba tanto para que eso sucediera. De todas las personas con las que pudo estar, con las que pudo despertar… por qué tenía que ser su ex esposo. Ahora le agradaba más la idea de que fuera algún extraño.

—Mátame —murmuró casi de forma lastimera.

¿Cómo podían sucederle esas cosas? Estaba muy bien, lamentando su existencia, odiando la de Hinata y deseándole a su ex-esposo que se quedará sin virilidad. O al menos eso era todo lo que recordaba. Aquel dolor de cabeza comenzaba aumentar.

Naruto, se río. Como lo odiaba. Ese desgraciado se estaba burlando de él, claro, como ya no le quedaba dignidad alguna.

—Nunca fuiste bueno con la bebida —habló, moviéndose en la cama, para sentarse. Aun no se había dignado a verlo.

No era necesario. Conocía perfectamente su cuerpo y no deseaba volver a fantasear con este.

—¿Qué paso anoche? —decidió preguntar, se le notaba nervioso.

Y es que no era solo el hecho de haberse emborrachado. Odiaba a Hinata, una mujer con buenos atributos y una personalidad que podría encantar a más de uno, pero eso no fue impedimento para que se metiera en su matrimonio seduciendo a quien fue su esposo. O al menos es lo que siempre pensó y Naruto jamás lo desmintió. Y ahí estaba él, compartiendo la cama con el hombre que amaba y que no le pertenecía ya. No… él no deseaba ser lo que más detestaba.

—Bueno, me marcaste, te traje a tu habitación y… y henos aquí —había respondido, pero podía notar ese nerviosismo en su voz.

Carajo.

—¿Por qué solo traigo el pantalón del pijama?

—Bueno, no quería que durmieras desnudo. No creo que hubiese sido muy cómodo para ti. Ah, te limpie antes de colocártelo.

Un gemido escapo de su garganta. Claro que lo sabía. Quería morirse. Pero antes quería matarlo a él. A ese jodido idiota que jamás pudo ser amale con su cuerpo y aquella incomodidad en su cadera era culpa suya.

Un momento… volteo a verlo con los ojos bien abiertos. La expresión en su rostro era como si estuviera entendiendo los secretos de universo y estos fueran difíciles de digerir.

—No usaste condón…

Naruto sonrió como disculpa. Claro que no iba a usar, nunca cargaba con él. Además de que no estaba del todo seguro cómo se habían desarrollado los eventos aquella noche. No, claro que no llevaría condones con él. ¡No se suponía si quiera que ellos debían acostarse!

Miro la habitación con cautela, esperando fuera la suya y no la de alguien más, o la de Naruto. Suspiro al darse cuenta de que era la suya, así al menos no tendría que sufrir la vergüenza de recorrer los pasillos del hotel con un dolor de cadera y su ropa sucia de anoche.

—Vete… —dijo autoritario. Con esfuerzo comenzó a levantarse de la cama. Odiaba esa sensación, aunque la recordaba demasiado bien. Naruto era un salvaje, aunque no se podía quejar, pues se conocía, sabía que seguramente él mismo habría pedido por más aun cuando Naruto estuviera dando todo de sí.

Naruto pareció querer acercarse a él, pues se había levantado en cuanto le dijo que se fuera. Parecía querer decirle algo, pero una sola mirada basto para que cerrara la boca y retrocediera. Claro, no tenía anda que hacer ahí, aquello había sido un error y él no pensaba alagar eso más de lo necesario, mucho menos cuando Naruto tenía esperando a Hinata, Dios sabrá dónde. Tampoco pensaba hacer mención de eso, ya que no le importaba, pero no quería sentir más vergüenza de la que sentía.

Se acercó al armario, tomando su maleta para sacar un par de prendas, para después encerrarse en el cuarto de baño. Espero unos minutos ahí, apretando los labios con fuerza, podía notar como se le adormecían, Naruto pareció despedirse y cuando salió de la habitación se permitió llorar, dejando que su cuerpo resbalara por la puerta.

Era un estúpido.

.

Itachi fue a buscarlo por la tarde. No quiso preguntar sobre aquella mujer con la que había desaparecido, si había sido algo importante ya lo sabría más adelante, sino, solo habría sido una más para su hermano. Tampoco le iba a dar más importancia de la necesaria.

Su hermano había notado que estaba más serio de lo normal, pero no le preguntó nada, con lo arisco que era seguramente no le diría nada, y tenía toda la razón. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera se lo había mencionado a Sakura que le marco a medio día para saber si se encontraba bien, ya que le habían llegado rumores de que se había emborrachado.

_—No fue nada… _

Había sido todo lo que respondió del tema y mejor le pregunto qué tal le estaba yendo con su esposo. La plática pareció ir a mejor y le enterneció saber que al menos a su amiga le estaba yendo bien. De corazón le deseaba que aquello fuera muy prospero.

—¿Sasuke? —Itachi le paso una mano frente la cara, a lo que él gruñó molesto.

Odiaba que le llamaran la atención de esa forma, pero sabía que si su hermano había tenido que recurrir a eso, había sido porque estaba demasiado abstraído en sus pensamientos. Jodido Naruto que no quería irse de su mente. Como lo odiaba.

—¿Qué sucede, Itachi? —decidió preguntar.

—Te decía que podemos irnos en cuanto desees. La boda termino y la mayoría de los invitados se están yendo, además de que la habitación solo está pagada hasta hoy. O deseas quedarte un par de días más para distraerte. Yo debo volver ya que aún hay trabajo, pero tu viajas con el tuyo y todo eso.

—No, volveré contigo —ni siquiera lo dudo o cavilo más la idea de quedarse, solo deseaba irse.

—De acuerdo, entonces arreglaré todo. Tú ve a empacar, nos iremos en cuanto estés listo.

Cuando Sakura anunció su boda, pensó en la posibilidad de quedarse un par de días más en el lugar. No le agradaba del todo la playa, pero el hotel era cómodo y las habitaciones eran espaciosas, pero después de lo sucedido, realmente le apetecía alejarse de todo eso.

Naruto le había buscado, inclusive le llamó, pero no respondió y cada que lo veía cambiada de dirección. Sabía que era muy obvio al huir, pero prefería hacerlo a tener que lidiar con la responsabilidad de sus actos. Lo cual también le hacía sentir peor. Pero qué podía hacer, ¿afrontarlo? Claro, se acercaría a Hinata y le diría que le devolvió el favor acostándose con Naruto mientras estaba ebrio. Sí, sonaba tan creíble.

Volver a su habitación había sido una completa molestia. No recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido y eso le atormentaba demasiado. Sabía el resultado, pero eso no era suficiente… ¿Quién había dado el primer paso? ¿Habría sido él quien desesperado se lanzó a sus brazos, o Naruto buscando recordar lo que alguna vez tuvieron? Cualquiera de las dos opciones eran terribles, ya que… de haber sido él, Naruto estaba sobrio, sabía claramente que aún lo deseaba, cuanto lo amaba, aun después de que estando en pleno divorcio había alegado que no era así, y no solo eso, sino que también se dio cuenta que después de él, no había estado nadie más…

Si había sido Naruto, eso significaba que solo era un hombre que gustaba de las aventuras. O bien solo tomó la oportunidad de volver a tener sexo, pues aun cuando estaba Hinata siempre hizo mención de que él había sido el mejor sexo que había tenido… joder, no, no quería subirse el ego. No debería de ser así.

Con furia comenzó a meter todo en su maleta, aquello era mejor que pensar en lo pesados que se sentían sus parpados y como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Jodido Naruto que regresaba a su vida cuando menos lo quería. ¡Él estaba muy bien sin ese torpe! No lo necesitaba. ¡Nunca lo había hecho! Pero eso no evitaba que doliera tanto. Lo extrañaba demasiado, lo había querido de vuelta más de una noche y no solo lo extrañaba en su cama, no… Naruto era con quien había querido compartir su vida, pero todo por su jodido egoísmo se fue a buscar lo que él no quería darle. ¿Por qué no cedió?

Sakura le había mencionado que no era culpa suya, o al menos no toda, Naruto también tenía responsabilidades en ese matrimonio, sobre todo porque eran dos personas no una. Si uno pudiera casarse con uno mismo, pues que fácil lo tendría, pero compartir su vida con alguien más no era sencillo porque las personas son egoístas y cada día quieren más y más, y eso había sucedido. Y no solo con Naruto, sino con él mismo. No ceder no era bueno, ceder demasiado tampoco. Sin embargo, para cuando lo entendió y estuvo dispuesta a ceder, ya era demasiado tarde y Naruto había cedido con alguien más.

Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba en esos momentos termino de meter sus cosas en la maleta, dejando la habitación hecha un desastre y llamó a recepción para que le mandaran a alguien para sacar su equipaje. Después salió de la habitación. Regresaría a casa y se olvidaría de todo eso.

* * *

_Un mes después. _

Dejo de escribir en su computador y se estiro en su asiento. No sabía cuánto llevaba escribiendo, pero se sentía agotado además de que por más que escribiera veía que no avanzaba nada. Se sentía muy frustrado, pues las ideas iban y venían, muchas veces haciendo que terminara escribiendo algo completamente diferente a lo que buscaba para su libro. ¡Así no debería de hacer! Ya no sabía cuántas veces había tenido que borrar y rehacer cada una de las partes porque no seguía su propia línea del tiempo.

Se levantó con pereza, pensando en que quizá debería buscar un lugar mucho más cómo para continuar con su trabajo, pero eso le frustraba pues él mismo había condicionado su oficina para que fuese perfecta para él. No había sido difícil, se conocía perfectamente, pero en esos momentos no estaba nada cómodo con el lugar. Era como si le faltara algo.

Frustrado se dirigió a la cocina para asaltar la nevera. No tenía hambre pero le apetencia un refrigerio. Un paquete recién comprado de tomates esperaba por él, los había seleccionado con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, casi peleando con una mujer por ellos, pero había salido victorioso después de huir con su trofeo. No iba discutir con una mujer y que seguridad le diera la razón a la mujer, no, mejor una retirada estratégica a tiempo.

Sin embargo en cuanto le dio el primer mordido se acercó al fregadero para sacar el bocado de su boca. Había sido asqueroso. Su vista se fijó en el tomate, ahora que lo veía no le parecía tan apetitoso, pero eso no era lo peor, sino que lo veía en perfectas condiciones, inclusive su tonalidad. Lo olfateo un poco para después hacer un gesto de desagrado. Asustado tiro el tomate en la basura orgánica y comenzó a caminar en círculos.

Vamos, que eso no podía estarle pasando a él. ¡Ese había sido un tomate en perfectas condiciones! Volvió a la nevera y saco un tomate más, pero antes de si quiera darle una mordida se acercó al fregadero, por si el resultado era el mismo. Mordió con suavidad el fruto y sin siquiera terminar de morderlo, lo escupió. ¡¿Cómo era posible?!

Bien, bien, quizá el paquete estaba mal, o aquella vieja bruja le había echado una maldición por haber huido con los tomates. ¡Alguna explicación lógica debía de haber detrás de todo eso! Pero entre más pensaba, a ningún lado llegaba, no se había enfermado, tampoco había comido nada en un par de horas… Se dio por vencido y se asomó en la nevera, pero nada se le antojaba.

Tenía un régimen alimenticio muy estricto consigo mismo y no porque tuviera tendencias a enfermedades o la obesidad, sino porque le gustaba comer bien, tener una dieta rica en nutrientes, proteínas y todo lo que necesita para cuidarse en todos los sentidos sin tener que recurrir a productos químicos, pero por primera vez no quiso nada de eso…

Dejó la nevera y comenzó a buscar en la alacena. No sabía qué buscaba, pero nada de lo que veía le era apetitoso. No hasta que llego a los envases de _ramen_ instantáneo que guardaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Le tomó y lo dejó en la encimera, calentaría algo de agua… pero cuando estaba vertiendo el agua en su tetera reaccionó. Con más sorpresa de la que sintió al saber que sus tomates le daban asco miro aquel envase. Casi aventó la tetera y desesperado concertó una cita con su médico.

Realmente estaba rogando que aquello fuera por alguna especie de enfermedad mental.

.

Antes de salir llamo a la única personas en la que confiaba para algo así.

Sakura.

Sin embargo se estaba arrepintiendo, pues si ya estaba nervioso el parloteo de su amiga lo estaba poniendo peor. Sakura pensaba que estaba yendo al médico por algo _grave_, así que su solución para tranquilizarlo fue hablar sobre su embarazo. ¡Sobre su embarazo! Hasta le daban ganas de maldecirlo, pero no debía, sería algo terrible, más cuando aquella criatura no nacía y él no iba cargar con el pecado de matar indirectamente un bebé. Así que mejor maldecía a Lee, sí, todo era su culpa. De no haber embarazado a Sakura nada de eso estaría pasando.

Porque sí, no hacía falta ser un genio, solo bastaba sumar dos más dos para saber que el jodido irresponsable de Naruto lo había embarazado después de dos años… ¡Como lo odia!

Sabía que bien podía estar mal, pero qué otra cosa podía hacer que odiara sus preciados tomates… No estaba enfermo de nada y su salud estaba perfectamente, además de que en su familia no había ningún historial de enfermedades que le impidieran comer tomates llegados a una edad determinada. Quería gritar.

—Tranquilo, Sasuke, verás que todo estará bien. Oh Puedes creer que mis padres se tomaron muy bien el que estuviera embarazada, inclusive había apostado entre ellos por el motivo de mi boca, ¿puedes creerlo? Pero bueno, es un alivió que no me odien ni a Lee. Aunque realmente pensamos que se estarían mucho después, pero Lee no es bueno para guardar secretos, también por eso nos casamos —su amiga estaba sentada agitando sus pies, pero de repente los detuvo solo para sacarse su calzado—. Dios, como me duele los pies. Necesito ir al sanitario.

Sasuke había intentado sentarse, pero después de agitar sus piernas como desesperado decidió levantarse y caminar de un lado a otro, intentando ignorar el parloteo de Sakura, pero había sido imposible. En cuanto le vio levantarse, o intentarlo, se acercó para ayudarla a levantarse así como con su calzado. Le había parecido curioso cómo había dejado de usar tacones para usar esos zapatos bajitos, que por lo que su amiga contaba, le ayudarían a no estar tan agotada, aunque sus quejabas no cesaban aun así.

—Qué suerte tienes de no embarazarte, y no me mal entiendas, me hace mucha ilusión, pero se sufre mucho —y se río, sin notar que él no reía.

La llevó al sanitario y espero a que saliera para regresar a la sala de espera. El médico ya le estaba esperando para atenderlo, por lo que pasaron directamente al consultorio.

No le gustaban los hospitales, consultorio o cualquier lugar de ese tipo. Se le hacían fríos e impersonales. Además uno solo iba ahí a recibir malas noticias.

—¿Y bien, Señor Uchiha, qué es lo que le sucede? —preguntó el médico, que aunque le conocía de tiempo, pues prácticamente era su doctor de cabecera y le conocía desde que era niño, siempre había tenido esa forma tan impersonal de hablar.

Suspiro y Sakura tomó con suavidad su mano, animándole hablar. Dios, viéndolo así sí parecía que tenía algo grave. Comenzó a explicar cada uno de los síntomas que había sentido, pues hasta que lo pensó bien notó como estaba más agotado de lo normal, inclusive dormía más de lo necesario, la sensibilidad que tenía y cómo había comenzado con antojos y ascos ante algunas cosas que tanto le gustaban.

El médico y Sakura le escuchaban atentos, pero solo Sakura hizo cara de sorpresa, claro, ella tendría que saber, después de todo también tenía un título en medicina, aunque jamás había recurrido a ella en el ámbito profesional, ya que no gustaba de mezclar esas cosas. Su médico solo asintió y dijo que le harían unos análisis en esos momentos, ya que no requerían demasiado tiempo y el propio hospital estaba equipado para esos casos. Llamó a una enferma y esta le dijo que le siguiera para tomar la muestra de sangre. Sakura se quedó en el consultorio.

Nunca le había gustado que le sacaran sangre, pero ni siquiera había sido consciente del pinchazo en su brazo. La enfermera le dijo que podía regresar al consultorio y en cuanto los resultados estuvieran listos ella se los haría llegar a su médico, por lo que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Odiaba cuando le trataban de forma condecentemente, pero sabía que era su propia culpa, pues estaba como ido. Ahí estaba solo para saber si estaba o no esperando, pero no estaba feliz… estaba completamente asustado. Lo cierto es que no había tenido deseos de ser padre, no quería una familia numerosa con hijos o mascotas, no… él solo había querido una familia de dos y ya. Pero ahí estaba… casi a punto de tener una familia de dos.

Se dio su tiempo antes de regresar al consultorio, pues necesitaba unos momentos a solas. Aunque le hacía más ilusión que fuera negativo, debía de pensar en qué es lo que haría ahora, pues aquel bebé no era solo producto suyo. No había recibido al espíritu santo y éste le había dicho que por ser virgen llevaría al salvador del mundo… No, él no era virgen y solo había un idiota con el que se había acostado, más cuando ese jodido imbécil no había usado protección.

Por supuesto él había tomado el anticonceptivo, pero este no era cien por ciento confiable. Pensó que estaría bien y no le dio más importancia. Y ahora estaba ahí al borde de un colapso nervioso por no saber qué hacer y es que no quería lidiar con todo eso, apenas estaba tomando las riendas de su vida, después de estar sumido en una depresión de más de un año, donde apenas y había podido salir de cama para alimentarse, mantener su higiene, pero todo para volver a la cama, llorar y dormir. Su carrera de escritor apenas comenzaba a levantarse después de esa caída. ¿Qué haría él con un bebé? Si bien no necesitaba de trabajar, depende de sus padres o su hermano nunca había sido una opción. Ahora menos que nunca…

Regreso al consultorio después de pasar al sanitario y se disculpó por la tardanza. Sakura le miro un tanto preocupada, pues era de las personas que más le conocían, aunque en muchas ocasiones había discrepado. En cambio el medico parecía imperturbable ante la situación. Seguramente estaba acostumbrado a ver cosas así.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —le preguntó Sakura con suavidad, casi en un tonó maternal. Le hizo pensar que ella sí sería una gran madre, en cambio él.

—Hoy —fue sincero—. Quise… tenía antojo y termine tomando un envase de _ramen_.

La sorpresa en Sakura era enorme, pues sabía cuánto odiaba los productos así y si aún conservaba aquellos envases eran de recuerdo. Tenían más importancia sentimental a que realmente Sasuke comiera esa clase de comidas. No, era impensable. Sasuke no comía nada procesado y si llego hacerlo, fue por la insistencia de Naruto, de ahí en fuera por voluntad propia no comía. Inclusive recordaba que Sasuke había aprendido a preparar los fideos con tal de que Naruto no consumiera nada de eso, pero tenían en casa ya que en ocasiones Naruto resultaba demasiado flojo para calentarse su comida o preparar algo y le era mucho más sencillo, según él, verter agua en un envase y esperar un par de minutos.

—¿Estuviste con alguien? ¿Quién es el padre? —preguntó en un murmullo, esperando que el médico no escuchara, pues había volteado a verlo con cautela.

El medico se hizo el desentendido, carraspeo solo para llamar su atención y disculparse antes de salir del consultorio, les daría privacidad, realmente agradeció eso, pues no estaba cómodo con nada de eso.

—Eso no importa, Sakura… —a pesar de que el médico había salido, no tenía plena confianza de hablar eso de forma natural.

—¿Cómo no va ser de importancia? Sasuke, si estás esperando, él también tiene derecho de saber.

Entendía ese punto, pero no estaba seguro de querer que supiera. Cómo podría decirle, además, él ya tenía una nueva vida.

—No puedo, Sakura, nadie debe saber.

—¿Cómo que nadie? ¿Estás seguro de eso? Sasuke, al menos debes decirle al padre del bebé… ¿Fue en la boda? Dijeron que alguien fue por ti y que no apareciste hasta la tarde. ¿Quién era? ¿O conociste a alguien en estas semanas?

—No, no es nada de eso… Sakura, en serio, no quiero hablar de eso. Yo sabré qué hacer con el padre y si quiero decirle, al menos déjame pensar bien todo esto, ni siquiera sabemos si es real que estoy esperando y no una infección o enfermedad, podría ser cáncer y yo pensando en que estoy embarazado.

Sakura hizo un gesto nada amable. Por supuesto no cría que fuera nada de eso, y pensar en la posibilidad de cáncer no era agradable, aun así solo suspiro y asintió. Pero se podía notar como estaba segura de su diagnóstico. Además, el mutismo que había mostrado su médico, seguro él también pensaba igual que su amiga. Se quería morir.

Se quedaron en silencio solo unos minutos, antes de que el médico ingresara al consultorio con sus resultados en mano. Por primera vez le vio hacer una mueca. Sí, estaba condenado.

.

Ya que Sakura no podía conducir, él mismo la llevaría a casa. Lee la había llevado y se encontraron en una cafetería para no levantar sospechas, pero de regreso no había necesidad de eso. Ambos iban en silencio, aguantando el clima caluroso de ese día. Como desearía seguir aun dormido.

Sakura iba algo incomoda, según le había dicho era por su vientre, el bebé apretaba sus órganos y le hacían cansarse e ir más de una vez al sanitario en una hora. Suspiro, un tanto aterrado de que él mismo tendría que lidiar con eso. A pesar de que bien podría practicarse un aborto, la idea no le era atractiva. En realidad le asustaba mucho más que tener un bebé. El bebé al menos sería algo de ellos dos… vaya consuelo se daba a sí mismo.

Estando frente la casa de Sakura, lugar que había mandado a construir Lee y le daba un aire demasiado exótico para el área residencial en el que vivían, pero a su amiga no parecía importarle. Él no habría aceptado algo así… ahí iba, una vez más a pensar en que por eso ahora estaba solo.

—Naruto… —dijo, resignado antes de que su amiga se quitara el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Naruto? —preguntó intrigada y sorprendida, pues Sasuke evitaba lo más que pudiera hacer mención de él.

—Sí… Naruto es el padre, Sakura —la cara de su amiga no tenía precio, pero no sabía si era solo por sorpresa o indignación—. Me emborrache en tu boda y al parecer le marque para que fuera por mí. No recuerdo nada de esa noche, solo que desperté con él a un lado. Quise olvidarme de todo eso, tome los anticonceptivos, pero… no funcionaron.

Sonaba a excusa, porque realmente lo era. No se había sentido bien consigo mismo y de hecho había buscado ignorar a Naruto lo más que pudiera, pues inclusive lo había ido a buscar en un par de ocasiones, solo basto con decirle que salía con alguien más, pidiendo ayuda a Shikamaru, su editor, para que Naruto dejase de insistir. No había más llamadas, no había ido a buscarlo ninguna otra vez y aunque dolía era lo mejor.

—Por eso no habías querido decir quién es el padre… —Sakura se calmó a sí misma, al parecer había estado poniendo en práctica todos los ejercicios de relajación que había aprendido, o ya estaría gritando. Lo mejor era no alterarse, por su bebé.

—Sí. No sé qué haré… —confesó. Provocando que Sakura le viera con pena.

—Será mejor que hables con él de todo esto, Sasuke, seguro entenderá y tiene que hacerse responsable, aunque no quieras que sepa, es tu ex esposo y tiene muchos amigos en común, ¿qué harás cuando te vea? ¿Decirle que es de Shikamaru? —mierda, el estúpido había hablado con ella—. Sí, me contó —dijo después de que le mirara algo abochornado—. No pienso juzgarte, porque él también se equivocó, pero los secretos no son para siempre y en algún momento saldrá a la luz.

Miro por la ventana, Lee se acerca al auto, seguramente a ayudar a su esposa a bajar del auto para que no se esforzara demasiado.

—Piensa bien las cosas, Sasuke, quizá sea la oportunidad que has estado buscando para recuperarlo. No seas tan orgulloso. Te quiero, otro día te muestro mis ecografías.

Y Lee abrió la puerta, ayudando a su esposa, para después besarle con delicadeza. Mentiría si dijera que no le daba envidia esa escena.

—¡Hola, Sasuke! Gracias por cuidad a Sakura, otro día nos vemos —sonrío, guiñó y alzo su pulgar con ánimo.

—Nos vemos, Lee. Sakura. —solo un asentimiento de cabeza y dio marcha al auto después de Lee cerrara la puerta.

Aún tenía mucho por pensar.

.

Su departamento le pareció mucho más grande que otras ocasiones. Aun recordaba cuando Naruto se había ido de ahí. Las noches parecían eternas y se hacían tan largas. No concebía el sueño, tantos años compartiendo la cama con alguien y aunque en ocasiones habían dormidos separados, no era lo mismo… aun lo tenía, pero después del divorcio, Naruto no sería más suyo. Le iba pertenecer a ella.

Hinata nunca le había desagradado, pero tampoco la tenía en alta estima. Era hija de una familia prominente, tal como él lo era. Pero sus personalidades eran tan contrarias y al mismo tiempo tenían sus similitudes, pero aquello no era más que por la educación que ambos habían recibido.

Conocía a Naruto desde que era niño, se había prendado de él sin saberlo o mejor dicho sin notarlo. Le era atrayente esa vivacidad y rebeldía que poseía. Un pequeño remolino, como decía la madre de Naruto, Kushina. Y claro que lo era, era imparable, pero por supuesto, al ser tan contrarios ambos chocaban. Aun recordaba las peleas infantiles que tenía con él, inclusive de casados las peleas por nada y todo seguían ahí.

No recuerda quién de los dos sintió atracción por el otro primero, quizá fue al mismo tiempo, pero antes de notarlo ya estaban experimentando lo que era tener contacto íntimo. Quizá habían sido algo precoces, pero tampoco importaban, se pertenecían y se juraban estar por siempre juntos. Los problemas no faltaron, pues sus padres no estaban de acuerdo, no por Naruto en realidad, sino porque eran demasiado jóvenes para todo lo que estaban viviendo, los padres de Naruto no parecieron demasiado sorprendidos, pero tampoco dijeron nada, después de todo tenían dieciséis años. Si duraba o no, sería cuestión de ellos. Y vaya que duro…

Sin embargo, fue cuando se volvieron a encontrar con ella. Hinata. Por lo que sabía, siempre se había sentido atraída por Naruto, pero éste, tan despistado como era, no pudo notarlo, no en un principio claro… Hinata era una chica con una personalidad calificada como dulce, pero a final de cuentas era alguien lista y mujer, y con ese cuerpo demasiado bien proporcionado y sinuoso, cualquier hombre caería por ella. Si bien era tímida, también determinada. Un enemigo que jamás vio llegar, o mejor dicho que subestimo.

Naruto comenzó a salir con ella, _amigos_, decía Naruto, pero Hinata comenzaba a ejecutar su plan lentamente. _Amantes,_ era lo que ella decía. La gente comenzó hablar de lo cercanos que eran, como Hinata nunca estaba dónde Sasuke, ¿por qué? Claro, porque no llevas a la amante con tu esposo, eso no se junta… Naruto juraban que eran habladurías, pero tan solo unos meses después, Hinata, sin descaro alguno fue a buscarle y pedirle que dejará a Naruto, porque ella necesitaba un hombre y un padre para el hijo que esperaba.

Por supuesto, aquello solo fue el punto de quiebre. Naruto negó todo, inclusive dijo que jamás había estado con ella, pero, ¿entonces por qué ella estaba embarazada? Claro, el muy idiota se había emborrachado y acostado con ella…

Sasuke no lo perdono y lo corrió, siendo él quien comenzara con el proceso de divorcio. Los problemas para ese punto y la convivencia se habían vuelto insoportables, entre reclamos, peleas, quien cedía, quién no y quién hería más al contrario.

De dijeron tantas palabras que jamás debieron ser pronunciadas, pero el calor del momento, el dolor que sentían… y había sido el final de todo lo que habían tenido. Todo por una mujer que sabía mover sus cartas…

Era por ese motivo que se sentía tan mal consigo mismo. Se había convertido en lo que Hinata había sido. Inclusive se emborracho y se metió con Naruto… y ahora estaba ahí él, esperando el bebé que Naruto tanto pidió y él se negó, el bebé que Hinata perdió por su cuerpo tan débil y que ahora él tendría. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan irónico?

* * *

_Dos meses._

Continuar con su libro no era nada sencillo, menos cuando tenía que levantarse a buscar algún refrigerio. Le fastidiaba tener antojos tontos, pues ya había tenido que surtirse de algunos dulces, los que le parecían menos dañinos, sin tanto contenido de azúcar y que eran recomendados por su médico. Aun no se le notaba, tan solo sufría cansancio y los antojos, pero le era incomodo pensarlo.

Había hablado con Sakura un par de veces a la semana, más por insistencia de ella, no le parecía que estuviera solo en su departamento en ese estado, le había sugerido irse con su hermano o con ella, inclusive regresar con sus padres, pero Sasuke se había negado, estaba cómodo ahí, por lo mismo había prometido atender sus llamadas cada que ella quisiera hablar con él, para dejarla tranquila.

También había hablado el tema de Naruto y aun no estaba dispuesto a decirle, en realidad esperaba no tener la necesidad de hacerlo, y si todo salía bien, no habría necesidad alguna de hacerlo.

Inclusive su relación con su editor, Shikamaru, había mejorado un poco, pues ya no eran tan formales para el trabajo y le gustaba ese extraño sentido del humor que tenía, aunque siempre le había desesperado su pereza. Por lo que fuera, también le estaba apoyando con lo de su embarazo, al menos dándole los _tips_ que recordaba, pues su esposa había tenido a su primer hijo hace algunos años y aunque quería otro, Shikamaru no cedía.

Con su familia no había hablado, pues ni siquiera sabía cómo abordar el tema. El que tenía la sospecha era Itachi, pues era a quién más veía y claramente podía notar los cambios en él, como que estaba comiendo dulces cuando los detestaba. Ni qué decir de los contados envases de _ramen_ que había encontrado en su cocina. Sí, sin duda ya lo sospechaba, pero no había dicho nada, solo esperando a que Sasuke estuviera listo para decirle.

Por su parte su hermano termino por confesar que salía con alguien, pero no le diría nada hasta que él le contara su secreto. Por supuesto, ya se veía venir aquella condición de su parte, después de todo su hermano era calculador en muchos aspectos,

Dejo de intentar escribir después de haber avanzado solo un par de hojas, ahora pensaba que estaba alargando eso más de lo necesario y no encontraba el momento correcto para dar ese giro argumental que su historia necesitaba, pues estaba siendo tan lineal que le desesperaba hasta a él, pero por más que escribía no veía la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Un suspiro de frustración escapo de sus labios mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto, saldría, aprovechando que no era demasiado tarde, y quizá, solo quizá, compraría algo para satisfacer ese antojo que tenía de algún postre, pero no estaba del todo seguro, de cualquier forma necesitaba salir. Su mejor opción era ir a una librería y conseguir algo para leer, que le despejase la mente…

.

Entro en dos librerías diferentes antes de encontrar un libro que llamo su atención, y no porque fuera extraño de conseguir, de hecho era demasiado común, sino más bien por su contenido. _Cuentos para niños_. Recordaba que su mama mencionaba que de pequeños les leía esa clase de cuentos, aun cuando se encontraban en su vientre. Con Itachi se había obsesionado en realizar todas clase de actividades para que su hijo fuera un genio, con Sasuke solo repitió las que creyó le sirvieron a su primogénito. Eso le hizo sonreír, cuando Itachi quería molestarle le recordaba que era más listo que él.

Ah, esos complejos que tuvo con su hermano… recordaba esa debilidad que sintió ante su hermano, el sentirse inferior… pero claro, quién le había hecho ver que era más de lo que él mismo se sentía ya no estaba ahí. Como un movimiento inconsciente, llevo su mano a su vientre que aún no se notaba abultado, para acariciarlo, pensando en cuando desearía que tuviera a una persona como Naruto en su vida, pues aquel idiota podía ser muy atolondrado, pero sin duda era alguien que desprendía demasiada luz.

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando noto que se había quedado fantaseando más de lo que se permitía a sí mismo. Termino comprando una guía de paternidad y aquel libro de cuentos. Hasta ese momento, no se había sentido tan emocionado con la idea de tener un bebé.

Tarareando una canción de cuna se acercó hasta su automóvil. Pensaba en que no necesitaba de Naruto como él creía, es decir, justo en él estaba creciendo su razón para vivir, ¿qué más necesitaba? Nada, pues desde un comienzo había podido sobrevivir por sí mismo y podría seguir haciéndolo, ahora más que nunca. Subió a su auto y se dirigió a casa, salir de casa le había ayudado a centrarse y también ya sabía cómo continuar su libro.

* * *

_Cuatro meses. _

Comenzaba a notarse, pero ese no era el problema, sino que comenzaba a notar que su ropa le quedaba algo justa. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo se sentía con demasiada energía, lo cual le resultaba estresante ya que no sabía cómo derrocharla. Estaba acostumbrado a su rutina, por lo que al caer de la noche aún tenía demasiada energía y se quedaba despierto por mucho tiempo.

Después de platicar con Sakura, y que le regañase por aun no decirle a Naruto, le sugirió que podría escoger una habitación para el bebé, ver si le gustaba el espacio para el bebé o si tenía la posibilidad de mudarse a un lugar más adecuado, pues a final de cuentas el departamento de Sasuke era lo más cercano a uno de soltero y ahora que tendría un bebé, debía de pensar en sus necesidades, no solo ahora que apenas estaba en su vientre, sino para cuando naciera y se fuera desarrollando.

Su departamento le gustaba, pero admitía que no estaba del todo adecuado para un bebé… aunque podía conservarlo, nunca estaba demás un piso en la ciudad, pero pensaría en la posibilidad de buscar una casa, aunque no sabía si estaría bien una de dos plantas. Sus padres tenían una casa de estilo tradicional y recordaba haberse caído un par de veces, inclusive en la casa que habitaban normalmente y no era tan pequeño… La casa de Sakura tampoco parecía condicionada para un bebé, aunque tampoco había entrado demasiadas veces.

Al final se decidió por una casa de dos pisos, ya vería como la condicionaría, aunque debía de hablar de eso con la inmobiliaria. Era por eso mismo que estaba saliendo de la casa con más regularidad de su departamento, inclusive había encontrado con viejos amigos, para su desgracia, y había tenido que soportar la plática de sus vecinos gracias a su no tan notable condición.

Encontrarse con viejas amistades, era lo que realmente le estaba trayendo dolores de cabeza, pues su estado podía viajar a oídos de Naruto y no solo eso, si este decía que era de su editor, podría meter en problemas a Shikamaru, pues Ino y Shino le conocía, y estaba seguro que conocerían a su esposa. No quería que las cosas se salieran de su control, pero no quería, aun, decirle a su ex esposo que estaba esperando un hijo de ambos.

La inmobiliaria que visito se la había recomendado Sakura, en realidad no tenía necesidad de ir a una, ya que solo bastaba con pedir la casa que buscaba y su hermano se encargaría, así como con el departamento, pero dada la energía que tenía día con día, tenía que gastarla de alguna forma.

Le atendió una mujer demasiado entusiasta para su agrado. Sin embargo parecía entender lo que Sasuke estaba buscando y le presento un par de opciones que estaban a su alcance, aunque no en el ámbito económico, sino que se ajustaban a lo que buscaba. A pesar de que había algunas cosas que se veían muy bien de la fachada, el interior era diferente a lo que imagino por lo que declino un par de opciones, solo quedándose con las que más le agradaron. La mujer le concertó un par de citas para que pudiera visitar las casas sin problema alguno. Él solo agradeció y salió de ahí con los papeles que le entregaba la mujer, sin si quiera notar que alguien se le había quedado mirando.

.

El lugar donde se encontraba la primer casa le parecía agradable, los colegios no estaban alejados, pero debía revisar qué tal estaba el nivel académicos en tales colegios ya que no quería que asistiera a cualquier lugar. También había parques para niños, aunque las casas alrededor no parecían ostentosas, era la fachada, seguramente alguna inmobiliaria había comprado el terreno para hacer un estilo de casa. No le incomodaba, mientras el lugar fuera lo que esperaba.

La casa era espaciosa, quizá no tanto como su departamento, pero no estaba nada mal. Tenía tres habitaciones, sala y comedor separados por una pared con arco, la cocina, patio trasero, centro de lavado, dos baños. Le estaba gustando, de hecho estuvo a punto de aceptar, de no ser porque se dio cuenta de que sus vecinos estaban demasiado cerca lo que significaba que podía escuchar todo lo que decían. ¿Es que las paredes eran de papel?

Y no solo eso, sino que cuando comenzó a notar los defectos del lugar, comenzó hacer preguntar que el encargado que le atendía en esos momentos no sabía qué responder. Sin duda la residencia parecía bonita, pero tenía desperfectos que requerían atención y aunque podría solventarlos y demás, no le era agradable que le ofreciera un lugar en tales condiciones, menos cuando lo que también quería era privacidad y con esos vecinos no la tendría.

Rechazo la oferta.

La siguiente casa que le mostrarían quedaba en la otra punta de la ciudad. Conocía la zona mejor que esta, por lo mimo había preferido ir a la primera casa, ya que así sabría si era mejor opción que la otra. Aun así asistió a la cita, retrasándose ligeramente a propósito, ya que se había detenido a tomar un té y un pastelillo, por capricho propio para quitarse el mal sabor que le había dejado la otra visita.

Cuando llego al lugar, de inmediato reconoció la zona. Había vivido ahí cando era más joven. Sus padres quedaban a un par de cuadras de donde estaba él, por supuesto entre más se adentraba en el vecindario, más lejos se encontraba cada vecino y las casas eran más ostentosas, o quizá debería llamarles mansiones, pues es lo que eran. De igual forma él buscaba una casa.

Al bajar del auto le pareció curioso que no fuera la casa que recordaba en el panfleto, ni siquiera era el color que decía la descripción. Marco al número que la agencia le había proporcionado pero al escuchar un celular sonar detrás de él se giró.

Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda, mientras se quedaba estático aun con el celular pegado a su oreja.

—Hola —Naruto había respondido su propio celular. Sasuke sintió sus piernas temblar cuando escucho la voz de Naruto en la bocina.

Boqueo sin saber qué decir, pues no esperaba encontrarse con Naruto, es más, que hacía él ahí. A pesar de que se preguntaba eso, se daba cuenta que era demasiado obvio… mataría a Sakura. Después de que tuviera a su bebé, porque no sería acusado de dos homicidios.

Cuando por fin pareció decir algo termino por sentir una presión demasiado grande en el pecho y se desmayó.

.

El dolor de espalda le estaba matando, se movió con cuidado para tratar de acomodarse, pero el lugar donde se encontraba era sumamente incomodo, además de que sus piernas tenían frío y la sentía entumidas. Abrió los ojos, algo desorientado. Su cuerpo le pesaba. Se levantó, dándose cuenta de que estaba en el asiento trasero de su auto.

Salió del auto, aun sin saber bien qué había pasado, o al menos eso había sido hasta que se encontró con Naruto fumando recargado en la defensa de su auto. Sin consideración tiro su cigarrillo y lo pisoteo con algo de saña.

—Odio que fumes —fue su respuesta a la muda pregunta de Naruto. Después de todo no era necesario que le dijera nada. Se le quedo mirando para que hablará, era su turno.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo.

—¿Y esa es tu excusa? Si sabes que es poco profesional mezclar el trabajo con la vida personal, ¿no? —el embarazo le tenía tan concentrado en eso, que ni siquiera se había cerciorado de dónde se estaba metiendo, nada más y nada menos que a uno de los tantos negocios de su ex esposo.

—Era la única forma que tengo para hablar contigo, sin que salgas huyendo y sin que me inventes mentiras —refutó, se le notaba cansado y algo exasperado por todo lo que estaba pasando.

—No sé por qué me buscas, Naruto, tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver. Ya nos divorciamos, deja de perseguirme, parecer un acosador. A este paso tendré que poner una orden de restricción en tu contra.

Intentaba mantenerse impasible, pero desde que se había embarazado podía notar como sus emociones eran más difíciles de controlar, no lo iba admitir, pero aunque se enfocaba en su bebé, seguía llorando por Naruto aun cuando no quería.

—Sé que no sales con Shikamaru… —ahí iba, acercándose con cautela hacia él—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estas embarazado?

—N-no tengo que decirte nada… e-es mi problema… —murmuró, intimidándose a causa de su cercanía. Por eso mismo había estad postergando aquello, mentirle sería tan difícil…

—¿Es un problema?, ¿es eso? —preguntó, su tono parecía molesto—. ¿Eso es lo que es para ti, Sasuke? Un problema con el que debes lidiar tú solo.

No era lo que había querido decir, aunque en un principio así lo había considerado. Adaptarse no era sencillo, menos cuando era algo no deseado y no era nada sencillo, ya que representaba un cambio demasiado radical para su vida, pero ahí estaba, tratando de lidiar con todo eso. Apretó sus labios con fuerza, sintiendo la desesperación en su garganta, alzó la vista y encaro a Naruto, aun cuando era un par de centímetros más alto que él, eso no impedía que pudiera ponerlo en su lugar. Le soltó una bofetada. Naruto le miro con sorpresa.

—No tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme nada, Naruto. No te queda claro que no te quiero ni necesito en mi vida, he sobrevivido dos años sin ti y no me vengas conque por un _acostón_ quieren volver conmigo, porque no te voy a creer. ¿Crees que no te vi en la boda de Sakura con Hinata? Estabas muy feliz con ella, besándola, pero mágicamente sientes interés en mí después de tener sexo. No me jodas, Naruto. ¿Qué querría alguien como tú a un imbécil amargado inútil y egoísta como yo? ¿Eh? —sus ojos negros derramaban gruesas lagrimas que le incomodaban, pero por más que intentaba enjuagar estas no paraban de salir.

Aquellas palabras habían sido una de las tantas que le había dicho Naruto y de las que se arrepintió después de decirlas, pero ahí estaban, el daño ya lo habían causado, y algo que Sasuke era es que era rencoroso.

—El que esté esperando un hijo no te da derecho a buscarme. ¿O es que quieres saber si es tuyo porque Hinata ya no puede dártelos?

Naruto le miro sorprendido y algo dolido.

—¿Crees que no sabría? Hinata, tan débil físicamente que perdió la única oportunidad de ser madre… ¿Me dirás que por eso no podías dejarla, por pena? Pobre Hinata, embaucando a un hombre casado para terminar con nada. Quién no podría compadecerse de ella. Vete a la mierda, Naruto. Tú y ella.

Naruto solo bajo la mirada. Ahí estaba, ese cobarde… siempre pensando en los demás antes que en sí mismo… antes que en él. Aparto la mirada, sintiendo aun ese dolor en su pecho, justo cuando se dio media vuelta Naruto le sujeto por el brazo, solo para detenerlo, ni siquiera estaba ejerciendo fuerza.

—Es cierto… no la dejaba por eso, pero también porque pensé que no me amabas… —a pesar de que intentaba soltarse, Naruto le atrajo contra sí sin problema alguno, sus forcejeos parecían nada, y era porque estaba evitando hacer esfuerzos, quería alejarse, pero no deseaba lastimarse—. Esa noche, cuando me llamaste… estabas llorando.

Sasuke dejo de moverse, claro, dos años no eran suficientes para olvidarlo, menos cuando lo vía en brazos de otra.

—Me sentía una completa basura, verte tan hermoso y tan lejos de mí… cuando me llamaste no dude ni un segundo, aun cuando no siquiera me dijiste dónde te encontrabas te busque por todas partes… necesitaba saber que estabas bien. No sabes cuanta falta me haces, todo este tiempo solo he pensado en cuanto te extraño, mi vida sin ti, Sasuke, es nada… si estoy con Hinata es porque no sabía qué hacer. Mi vida sin ti fue un limbo, en el que no sabía si alejarme de ella y buscarte, en el que me rechazabas constantemente y ella solo estaba ahí.

—Pudiste dejarla… —refutó, asustado de aquellas palabras.

—Pude… y lo intente, pero después de que perdió el bebé le diagnosticaron depresión severa y en ese lapso había tenido un par de intentos de suicidio, estuvo a punto de lograrlo, no podía dejarla y tú… pensé que estabas bien y me equivoque. Es noche no me importo lo más mínimo y solo quería volverte a amar y que me amaras, por eso no me detuve… solo que no pensé en esas consecuencias, no quería que me odiaras… te busque para pedirte perdón, te he buscado tantas veces… ese bebé sea mío o no, como dices, no me importa, te quiero Sasuke y te quiero de vuelta, te necesito conmigo.

Su cuerpo se sentía tan cansado en esos momentos, sus ojos le ardían y su respiración parecía cada vez más rápida. Sentía en la garganta el llanto atorado, pues parecía no ser capaz de dejarlo salir.

—Eres un idiota… —murmuró antes de volver a perder el conocimiento.

.

Despertó en una camilla de hospital. Solo tenía un suero conectado a él, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía demasiado agotado. Miro en la habitación notando que se encontraba solo… en realidad no sabía qué era lo que estaba esperando. Como una alerta en su cabeza le hizo tocar su vientre, notando como su bebé aún se encontraba en su interior. Se sintió demasiado tonto por dejar que sus emociones le controlaran.

Naruto entro poco después con una taza de café, él hizo una mueca de asco. Desde hace días no podía tomar aquella bebida, le provocaba acidez y ascos. Tenía que recurrir a tés.

—Veo que ya has despertado. No sabía qué hacer, así que mejor te traje, más cuando fue el segundo desmayó, temía que fuera una complicación con el bebé. El medico dijo que fueron las emociones tan fuertes que estabas experimentando. Dijeron que podrán darte de alta una vez que despertaras y te hicieran una evaluación completa, para saber el estado del bebé también.

Aunque su voz estaba más relajada, se le notaba nervioso, pues jugaba con sus dedos. Le dio gracia que por su distracción se quemó la lengua al beber el café. Naruto solo murmuro un _"bastardo"_ para después dejar en la mesilla su taza de cartón.

—Lamento haberte sorprendido de esa forma, Sasuke… solo necesitaba hablar contigo y no hallaba manera de hacerlo… solo quería decirte que no he dejado de amarte…

—Es tuyo —le interrumpió, tal parecía que gustaba de hacer eso.

—¿Eh? ¿Mío? —Naruto le miro como si no supiera de qué hablaba.

—El bebé, idiota, es tuyo. Tú hijo —repitió y especifico, pues sabía que podría confundirlo más.

Naruto en ese momento tuvo demasiadas emociones que Sasuke pudo apreciar en sus facciones, ya que paso de la sorpresa a la felicidad, miedo, felicidad. Se acercó a su lado y miro su vientre como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, después le miro y acerco su frente contra la suya. Sasuke no quería admitirlo, pero aquella muestra de afecto le había gustado demasiado, tanto que se permitió cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la muestra de cariño.

Y justo, en ese momento, por primera vez, lo sintió. A su bebé, moviéndose. Pensaba que quizá era una fantasía, pero de ser así, no quería que se acabará.

* * *

_Seis meses. _

La convivencia no era nada sencilla, menos cuando los dos parecían volverse a acostumbrar el uno al otro. La ventaja, según Naruto, era el apetito sexual que Sasuke tenía, y del cual Naruto no pensaba desaprovechar. Aunque claro, eso no resolvía ninguno de sus problemas. Ahora con las hormonas a flor de piel, Sasuke era mucho más sensible, y por lo que dijo el médico, aun no era la etapa en que sus emociones estarían más alteradas. Y eso realmente tenía asustado a Naruto.

Para Sasuke era complicado aceptar a Naruto de vuelta, al menos completamente, ya que habían tenido fuertes discrepancias cuando se separaron y aun había heridas abiertas ahí que necesitaban sanar, pero cómo hacerlo. Naruto le daba largas, diciendo que lo primordial era que el bebé naciera sano, y sí, lo entendía. El medico había recomendado que no tuviera emociones fuertes, no había pasado nada con el bebé, pues ni siquiera le dieron una alerta, pero podría pasar y era mejor que estuviese tranquilo.

Pero aun con la recomendación del médico, creía que debían de hablar de todo eso, ya que no quería que su hijo naciera y ellos aún no pudieran resolver ninguno de sus problemas… era lo que menos deseaba.

Además, aun había un tema que Naruto no había resulto. Hinata. La mujer no dejaba de rondarlo, y por lo que Naruto había dicho ella aún seguía diciendo que tenían una relación. Eso no le agradaba para nada, pero Naruto se había mudado con él y esa era la única razón por la que le había aceptado en su cama de regreso, eso y porque realmente le gustaba el sexo con él, de alguna forma había dejado de ser tan tosco. Aunque eso se debía al miedo que tenía de que algo pudiese sucederle al bebé.

Aquella tarde Naruto tenía que ir a la oficina, por lo que Sasuke decidió acompañarlo, sobre todo porque quería dejarle en claro a cierta mujer que dejase de rondar lo que era suyo. Según Naruto ella no se acercaría más, pero Sasuke la conocía mejor que el idiota de su ex esposo, y por lo mismo conocía esas habilidades de acosadora, era capaz de buscar la manera de entrar con tal de verla y parecer demasiado inocente para que creyeran que no era su culpa. Por supuesto esas artimañas no funcionaban con él.

Su trabajo, en cambio del de Naruto iba mejor de lo esperado, con Naruto cumpliendo cada uno de sus antojos —lo cual le molestaba en cierta medida ya que no creía que fuera bueno comer tanta comida chatarra— y eso le dejaba suficiente tiempo para continuar, ya estaba en el punto de terminar y mandarlo con su editor para corrección y ver si había algo que no estuviera bien, sobre todo por cuestiones éticas o bien que fuera _políticamente correcto_ para todo público.

Sasuke pensaba que aquello era una pérdida de tiempo por lo que al final dejaba que Shikamaru se encargara y después vería como corregir su escrito o dejarlo igual, dependiendo de sus hormonas —pues en esos días, todo dependía de eso.

En ese punto nadie se sorprendía de ver a Sasuke. Algunos empleados lo habían conocido de vista cuando estaban casados, inclusive el mismo Naruto lo había presentado como su fuera un requisito, otros lo conocían de su divorcio, por lo mismo muchos de los empleados ni se inmutaban por su presencia. Los que no le conocían le temían gracias a la habladurías de los demás.

De cierta forma le causaba gracia, pues solo había sido una ocasión en la que había reprendido a una de las empleadas de Naruto, pero le había causado un trauma tan grande que había renunciado. Por supuesto, él alegaba que aquella muchacha era demasiado sensible y susceptible, pues en caso contrario se habría quedado solo para demostrarse —a sí misma— que no era nada de lo que Sasuke había mencionado, pero al final le dio la razón. Tuvo que lidiar con una casi demanda de acoso, pero nada grave considerando que había tratado a personas peor.

La secretaria de Naruto le ofreció algo de beber, pero se negó mientras se sentaba con cuidado en el sofá que había fuera de la oficina de Naruto. Hubiera preferido entrar en esta, pero era consciente de que solo le distraería y era lo que quería evitar, ya que iba ahí solo con el único objetivo de encarar a Hinata, aunque Naruto creía que le esperaría para después comprar algunas cosas para el bebé. A pesar de ya saber el sexo del bebé, preferían comprar ropas juguetes y cualquier cosa que fuera neutra, aunque el color no importaba mientras les gustase.

Hacia unas semanas había hablado con Sakura, ella le había, como siempre, regañado por tardar demasiado y haber tenido que pasar por dos desmayos para por fin decirle al padre de su hijo que sería padre. Ya se había esperado el regaño, aunque fue ella misma la que le sugirió arreglar las cosas con Naruto, sobre todo antes de que Hinata seguirá moviéndose con tanta confianza. Sabía que desde un comienzo había puesto a su mejor amiga en una encrucijada, pues aunque odiaba a Hinata, Sakura había sido su amiga desde hacía años y ella misma le había alentado para enamorar al hombre que quería, aunque nunca imagino que fuese el esposo de su mejor amigo. Por supuesto eso había dejado una espinita entre ellos, pues aunque Sakura no tenía la culpa —ya que no sabía que le arruinaría la vida a su amigo—, era responsable de alentar a Hinata. No iba negar que en su momento no había querido ni ver a su amiga, en más de una ocasión la mando a la mierda con tal de que le dejaran tranquilo, pero ella buscando resarcir lo que indirectamente había causado le ayudo a salir —lo más que pudo sacarlo— de aquella depresión. Era algo que le agradecía demasiado.

Desde ese momento Sakura se había puesto de su lado, pues por lo que ésta le había mencionado, en más de una ocasión había intentado persuadir a Hinata de que dejara a un hombre casado, pero contrario a lo que buscaban, Hinata solo dudo de su amistad y le dijo que estaba de lado de Sasuke. Sin duda habían sido momentos difíciles para ella y aunque se ponía en sus zapatos, pensar en que él hubiera hecho todo diferente era algo que no podía evitar.

Una media hora ahí, moviéndose incomodo sobre el sofá la vio llegar. Hinata, a pesar de que tenía un cuerpo que cualquier mujer podría envidiar, tenía unas facciones demasiado suaves que le daban cierta apariencia angelical sumado a aquellos ojos de color aperlado que no eran nada comunes. Sin embargo, Sasuke sabía, las personas en la superficie eran de una forma, mientras que por dentro eran muy diferentes. Cualquiera que la viera no pensaría que sería la clase de mujer que destruye matrimonios.

A pesar de verla fijamente, ni se inmuto. O al menos eso parecía en su rostro, ya que su mano se había cerrado en un puño y por la fuerza que estaba empleando, sentía que se cortaría la piel con sus propias uñas. Sentía los dedos fríos. Hinata le miro sorprendida y bajo la mirada, inclusive pareció retroceder, pero como en un par de ocasiones le había visto se llevó la mano al pecho y suspiro con tranquilidad para después hablar con la secretaria de Naruto.

Sasuke gruñó, no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho por ese tono de voz tan dulce que poseía Hinata, pero no era necesario saber pues no tenía duda alguna de lo que haría ahí, además de que era lo único que podía hacer ahí, ver a Naruto.

La secretaria sin saber del todo qué saber, pues parecía que Hinata iba ahí más de lo que él mismo pensaba —y que le había dicho Naruto— termino por llamar a su jefe para informarle que la _señorita Hyuga _se encontraba ahí. Aunque claro, aquello lo había dicho con tanta duda que Sasuke no necesitaba que le explicaran el motivo.

Después de todo Hinata se habría presentado ahí como la _casi_ prometida de Naruto. Aunque ajora que lo pensaba, nunca habían formalizado en realidad. Suspiro para sus adentros, ya que había demasiados temas por tratar.

Contrario a lo que había esperado Hinata, Naruto había pedido a su secretaría que respondiera que en esos momentos no podía atenderla. Y claro, la mujer le dio la opción de esperar, como la odiaba. También sabía que no era culpa suya que la vida de su jefe fuera un desastre, ella desempeñaba su rol.

Hinata pareció dudar, pero al final tomó asiento en el mismo sofá que Sasuke. Hacía desde la boda que no le veía y aunque Naruto había dicho que la mujer sufría de depresión no la veía tan mal, aunque también no la conocía tanto para saber qué pasaba en su mente en realidad. Sin embargo en el escaneo rápido que le había hecho pudo notar las cicatrices en sus brazos por haberse cortado, aunque no parecían recientes.

Hinata estaba nerviosa, pues se removía en el sofá de tanto en tanto, y no cría que fuera por otra razón pues se veía demasiado sana y dudaba que tuviese algún problema en el colón o que estuviese embarazada. No, sin duda estaba incomoda, más que él no le dejaba de ver. Pero ignorar su existencia como si nada no le apetecía en esos momentos, además de que había visto las intenciones de esta de hablar con él, así que mejor dejarle en claro que podría arrancarle la lengua si se atrevía si quiera a decir una silaba. Y con las hormonas alborotadas, estaba seguro lo haría aunque terminara en prisión… pero debía pensarlo mejor, tener un bebé ahí sería desagradable.

Naruto apareció en la puerta de su oficina tras unos minutos, Sasuke de inmediato le miro, hasta Naruto pareció encogerse en sí mismo por la mirada tan cargada que tenía.

—Hi-Hinata… puedes pasar —y tras decir eso paso saliva, como si le quemará la garganta haber dicho esas palabras, o bien porque sentía que Sasuke lo podía matar.

Hinata se levantó nerviosa, mirando con cautela a Sasuke, inclusive le rodeo lo más alejada que pudiera. Sasuke solo rodó los ojos, ni que la fuese a matar… de verdad.

Pensó entrarían a la oficina y tendría que esperar unos minutos para interrumpir en esta, solo para molestar y quizá armar una pequeña escena, pero no fue necesario.

—N-necesito qu-que… Eh… S-sasuke pase ta-también… —ahí iba ese tartamudeo, inclusive hizo ese gesto arraigado en su personalidad tímida de jugar con sus dedos.

—Ayúdame a levantarme —y ni hacía falta decir para quién iba dirigida esa orden.

Naruto frunció el ceño y le miro incrédulo, la sorpresa por las palabras de Hinata ya había desaparecido.

—No. Te quedarás esperando aquí.

—No te pregunte, Naruto, ayúdame o lo hago yo solo y nos tardaremos más aquí. Quiero escuchar lo que la _señorita Hyuga _quiere decir.

Hinata se cohibió, pero Naruto aun parecía reticente a hacerlo. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, como una lucha de poder, por ver quién cedía primero, pero al final tuvo que ser Naruto al ver que Sasuke se intentaba levantar y parecía hacer peripecias al no lograrlo como quería. Mejor ayudarlo antes de que perdiera más esa elegancia que le caracterizaba, le dañaría el orgullo y sería mucho peor. No, profería lidiar con Hinata que con Sasuke molesto.

Mientras le ayudaba, Sasuke no dijo nada, pero la sonrisa de superioridad y esa mirada arrogante lo decían todo. Naruto, de no ser porque estaba esperando a su hijo, le hubiera soltado… y después huido del país.

Hinata fue la primera en entrar, ya que en realidad no quería darle la espalda Sasuke y tampoco quería que le dejará fuera solo porque sí.

Sasuke fue guiado por Naruto hasta la silla de su escritorio para que estuviese algo más cómodo, Hinata en cambio tuvo que conformarse con las elegantes e incomodas sillas que habían frente su escritorio. Naruto, por precaución movió la suya de lado de Sasuke, más por intentar que nadie saliera en una camilla de ahí.

—Y bien, Hinata, ¿qué necesitas de nosotros? —el primero en hablar fue Naruto, ya que Sasuke no dejaba de asesinar a Hinata con la mirada, y Hinata solo intentaba hundirse lo más que podía en su silla.

—Y-yo… am… —parecía ser demasiado difícil para ella. Temblaba y parecía realmente empeñada en no ver a ninguno de los dos. Fue en ese momento en el que Sasuke tuvo una revelación importante y dejo de mirarle con tanto odio—, que-que… quería decirles, ah, y-yo —pero sí le estaba desesperando.

Miró a Naruto y esta parecía tan desesperado como él mismo, pero a final de cuentas parecía entender lo mismo que él. Aquello no era más que un proceso por el que los tres tenían que pasar. Era molesto e incómodo… después de todo había sido la amante de su ex esposo y él mismo se convirtió en el amante cuando se acostó con él, aun con la influencia del alcohol, y, claro, Naruto no quedaba con las manos limpias. Y si de alguna forma era eso lo que necesitaban, lo harían.

Hinata pareció comenzar a temblar un poco más, para después derramar pequeñas lágrimas. Sasuke fue quien le tendió los pañuelos desechables que estaban en el escritorio de Naruto. Hinata tomo un par para limpiar sus lágrimas sin importar que su maquilla, aunque fuese ligero, se derramara.

—Gra-gracias…

Su llanto sonaba tan bajito que ni parecía que llorara, de no ser porque temblaba y tenía ligeros espasmos, creerían que aquello era actuación, pero Hinata no era buena para eso.

—Me quería disculpar con ustedes… —a pesar de no tartamudear, sí hablaba muy bajito, que parecía hacer casi imposible escucharla, inclusive los dos se habían inclinado para poder escucharla mejor.

—¿Disculparte sobre qué? —preguntó Sasuke, a pesar de ser directo, intento ser algo más tranquilo para no atacarla, pues dentro de él había susurrado un _hipócrita_ que prefería guardarse en esos momentos.

—Sobre lo que paso… y-yo… yo no debí buscar a N-naruto… fui muy egoísta y pensé que podría ha-hacerlo mío, pero n-no… un-nunca me amo…

A pesar de que no la disculpaba ni jamás lo haría, podía entender ese dolor de sentir que no es amado, que quien más amas no te corresponde, pues fue lo mismo que sintió cuando se divorció y en ese momento, Hinata lo estaba pasando, pero de alguna forma sabía que era peor, pues tuvo algo que jamás le perteneció… y ni siquiera fue que lo tuviera.

—¿Por qué te vienes a disculpar ahora? —preguntó Sasuke, recibiendo una mirada de Naruto que le decía que no fuera impertinente y le diera su espacio, pero no le hizo caso.

—Porque tendrán un hijo… —ninguno dijo nada. Sobre todo Naruto, pareció hasta dolido de que Hinata pronunciara esas palabras—. Cu-cuando… cuando perdí a mi bebé… fue lo peor que me había sucedido, pensé que podría volver a embarazarme, pero no pude… mi cuerpo no resistiría otro bebé más… y… bueno, Naruto jamás volvió a tocarme… —a pesar de que le había sonreído a Naruto, era una sonrisa cargada de dolor—. Siempre supe que te amaba, pero quería que me amará… por eso cuando le diste el divorcio creí que él podría aferrarse a mi hasta que me amará pero jamás sucedió… aunque intente suicidarme, jamás fue para que Naruto me amara, era el dolor que sentía al creer que jamás merecería ser amada por lo que estaba haciendo, pero Naruto me salvo…

Sasuke no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Entendía perfectamente lo que Hinata le decía, después de todo… no es como si él no lo hubiera pensado. Si bien no había tenido ningún intento, sí que lo había querido hacer. Pero… al final no había podido… y solo había sido porque si se suicidaba ya no podría ver nunca más a Naruto. Después de eso Sakura había llegado y las cosas cambiaron sin que volviera a recurrir a eso. Naruto era alguien que podía salvar a quien fuera aun indirectamente, a pesar de ser un cabeza hueca y demasiado idiota en ocasiones.

—Cuando Naruto me dijo que se había acostado contigo supe que era el final de todo, pero aun así quería luchar por él. No quería dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, pero Sakura me dijo que… que serán padres. Yo no puedo luchar contra eso, no está bien, nunca lo ha estado y yo me aferraba tanto a la idea de que Naruto estuviera a mi lado que no me importaba lo que sucediera contigo, Sasuke…

A pesar de que sus palabras eran sinceras, realmente le molestaba… por supuesto, ¿cómo podría él reclamar? Quizá no era lo mismo, pero él tampoco pensaba en la felicidad de Hinata —mucho menos cuando se metió con el idiota de Naruto—, pero era algo natural, pensar más en la felicidad de uno mismo.

—Hinata… no sé qué debas tratar con Naruto, pero de mi parte, no te perdonaré, no quiero ni puedo hacerlo —Hinata bajo la mirada, aceptado sus palabras—. Lo que hiciste no va cambiar ni se va resarcir. Cuando estuve con Naruto me sentí lo peor porque, aunque ustedes tuvieran sus problemas, no quería ser lo que… eras. No importa lo que pase, ni tampoco el acuerdo con el que llegues con Naruto, pero de mi parte prefiero no volver a verte, ni saber de ti… pero como es algo imposible, en algún momento nos encontraremos, solo no quiero que te acerques a mí o a mi hijo.

Sus palabras fueron sinceras, no necesito ni de usar un tono de voz fuerte, de hecho parecía más cansado que otra cosa. De cierta forma se estaba quitando un peso de encima, pues hasta ese momento se había sentido mal consigo mismo por meterse con Naruto, aun cuando éste sí quisiera, eso no debería de haber sucedido, sin embargo, no podía arrepentirse del todo, no cuando ya estaba esperando un hijo.

Hinata se quedó en silencio y solo asintió a sus palabras. No necesito más y se levantó, con mucha más facilidad que del sofá, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Naruto le miro con sorpresa y parecía querer seguirlo, pero solo le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no se preocupará. No quería, porque no quería que se quedaran solos y porque le daba curiosidad, pero debía dejar que ellos hablaran, pues a final de cuentas, bien o mal, habían tenido una relación y había heridas que necesitaban sanar.

Así como ellos aún tenían una plática pendiente.

.

La plática que habían tenido no había sido mejor. Después de Hinata, ambos tenían muchas cosas para decirse. No solo era el tiempo en que habían estado separados, pues durante su ración aceptaban que ambos habían tenido sus diferencias. Que no solo podían calificarse de esa forma.

Sí, ambos aceptaban que pelear, tener discusiones era parte de su rutina diaria, pero llego al punto en que ambos no parecían dispuestos a reconocer que el otro pudiera tener la razón. Peleaban por tonterías y no como siempre lo hacían, sino que se decían palabras hirientes. Sasuke jamás había salido por la puerta de su casa, pero sí había echado a Naruto e inclusive le había hecho dormir en el sofá. Eran pequeñas cosas, que cuando todo se fue por la borda se volvieron realmente problemas.

Sasuke aceptaba que pedir el divorcio se debía al calor del momento. Sentirse herido y traicionado por Naruto, la persona más buena e idiota que jamás conoció y aunque sabía que algo malo había detrás de todo eso, no quiso quedarse con un hombre que pensaba que solo era un engreído, inútil y mantenido. Según las palabras de Naruto solo había servido para abrir sus piernas, pues como esposo jamás le había hecho feliz. No era un esposo ejemplar, nadie podría estar con alguien tan pedante como él… y quizá le daba un tanto la razón ya que tenía un carácter que muy pocos soportaban, pero tan solo escuchar esas palabras, de quién jamás creyó las diría dolió. Dolió más que nada.

Y por supuesto, eso también provoco que él mismo explotará y le dijera a Naruto mentiras, ¿qué más podía decirle? Siempre había visto más defectos en sí mismo que en Naruto y aun cuando eran defectos en él, Naruto podía convertirlos en virtudes. ¿Cómo era posible? Por lo mismo le había dolido tanto. Aun cuando Naruto quiso disculparse él no lo acepto, solo podía pensar en que las personas, por más enojadas que estén, las palabras que salen de su boca son porque en algún momento las pensaban.

Todo termino con un divorcio donde ninguno de los quiso nada del otro. Prácticamente había sido un proceso demasiado rápido, firmaron los papeles y cada uno por su lado.

Naruto fue honesto con él, contándole lo que había estado haciendo. Viviendo más en su oficina que con Hinata, que en realidad nunca habían vivido juntos. Naruto regreso con sus padres y aunque los Hyuga habían intentado que se llevara a Hinata, una vez que perdió al bebé dejaron de insistir en el tema. Él por su parte había intentado evitarla lo más que pudiera.

Aquella noche, en la boda de Sakura la había besado más por insistencia de ella y porque aún no le había visto, pero en cuanto le vio se sintió mal y decidió irse, pero claro Hinata estaba tan cansada que solo la dejo en la habitación y él salió a fumar… fue cuando recibió su llamada y no dudo si quiera un poco.

Realmente había parecido el momento perfecto para que ambos dejaran de ser tan idiotas y reconocieran lo que había sido demasiado evidente para tantos, pues aunque algunos estaban dispuestos a participar en sus mentiras, no quería decir que estuviesen de acuerdo en lo que estaban haciendo. Sakura muchas veces le repitió que hablará con Naruto, pero al final se había negado y aunque Naruto le había buscado no quiso escucharlo…

Así parecía que era más de su parte que hubieran estado tanto tiempo separados y quizá era verdad.

* * *

_Año y medio. _

A pesar de haber concluido su embarazo con excito y que ahora no tenía que cargar con un peso extra o comer más de lo que quisiera —bendita la hora en que pudo volver a comer tomates—, aun debía de lidiar con su hijo de un año.

Si bien ya se habían acostumbrado a la rutina y horarios del bebé, seguía siendo agotador, más cuando era Naruto quien le cuidaba y él debía de supervisar que lo hiciera bien. Aun recordaba las primeras noches que por querer descansar un poco más Naruto terminaba haciendo mucho más desastre del debido. Pero al menos para ese punto su pequeño hijo ya parecía ser un poco independiente, aunque gustase de jalar su cabello y llevárselo a la boca. Sin duda se parecía su padre en lo inquieto que era.

—Eh, Sasuke, ¿están listos? —preguntó Naruto, acercándose a ellos en cuanto vio como Sasuke luchaba con Hikaru para que le soltase el cabello.

—Solo terminaba de vestirlo —respondió aliviado en cuanto le soltó, para pasar a entretenerse con la corbata de su padre. Maldito Naruto y su cabello más cortó.

Se cepillo el cabello, otra vez, y alisó su traje. Aquello era una formalidad, pues en realidad no habían pensado en volver a casarse, en ese punto ya no les importaba demasiado, después de todo Hikaru era el que les mantenía unidos y una clara muestra de que se amaban. Pero… no iba negar que era posesivo y mientras más rápido Naruto llevase en él una muestra de que no era libre, más tranquilo estaría. Y sabía por experiencia que Naruto pensaba igual.

La ceremonia sería muy sencilla, solo habían invitado a su familia y amigos cercanos. Ni siquiera habían enviado invitaciones como tal, habían dicho hora y lugar, sin importar si podrían o no asistir, dijeron cuál era el motivo y eso era suficiente, el que se presentaran o no solo era formalidad, pues estuvieran o no, ellos volverían a formar un papel que les unía.

Al llegar a dónde se celebraría la ceremonia, le paso a su hijo a su hermano, que formalizaba su relación con Karin, la prima de Naruto. Si bien al comienzo le sorprendió, no le dio más importancia de la debida, aunque consideraba que su relación era extraña no era nadie para decir nada sobre relaciones ajena, menos cuando había tenido tantos traspiés con la suya.

En aquel improvisado y pequeño altar, en la terraza del departamento en el que alguna vez vivió —pues había terminado por mudarse a la casa donde encontró a Naruto—, volverían a repetir sus votos, para finalmente estar unidos por la eternidad.

O al menos era lo que más deseaba.

* * *

_Nota:_

Hacía tanto tiempo que no escribía una historia así. Me había retirado indefinidamente del _fandom_, y aunque algunos podrían darlo por muerto, no está nada más volver a escribir sobre a lo que uno le gusta.

Lamento mucho que tenga tantas ambigüedades, vacíos en la historia y algunas incoherencias. Hace muchísimo quería escribir una historia con tal temática y al final, me agrado el resultado, aunque me dio algunos problemas para poder terminarla. También me disculpo si tiene errores gramaticales u ortográficos.

Espero pudieran disfrutar de ella, así como yo disfrute escribirla, y de no ser así, siempre es recibida una crítica constructiva.


End file.
